marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen Page
Karen Page is Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson's former secretary at Nelson and Murdock and a reporter of the New York Bulletin. Biography ''Daredevil "Into the Ring" ''To be added "Cut Man" To be added "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" To be added "In the Blood" To be added "World on Fire" To be added "Condemned" To be added "Stick" To be added "Shadows in the Glass" To be added "Speak of the Devil" To be added "Nelson v. Murdock" To be added "The Path of the Righteous" To be added "The Ones We Leave Behind" To be added "Daredevil" To be added "Bang" To be added "Dogs To A Gunfight" To be added "New York's Finest" To be added "Penny and Dime" To be added "Kinbaku" To be added "Regrets Only" To be added "Semper Fidelis" To be added "Guilty as Sin" To be added "Seven Minutes in Heaven" To be added "The Man in The Box" To be added ".380" To be added "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" To be added "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added ''The Punisher ''To be added Character traits Karen is a kind, cunning, optimistic woman with a humorous nature and an unshakable loyalty and love for the people closest to her. However, the series of traumatic events, from being framed for murdering her colleague, almost being assassinated in prison and murdering a man, evolves Karen into a darker and more driven character, determined to bring those that wronged her to justice. Though these personal tragedies have affected her greatly, she is first and foremost an extremely kind and caring person and doesn't allow her growing cynicism to affect her ideals or nature. Though not a romantic one, Karen is attracted to dangerous men, namely Daredevil and the Punisher, although this was mostly due to the two of them being demonised by the the media and framed by Wilson Fisk and the Blacksmith, respectively, and as they both saved her life, she felt there was more to them than what everyone else was saying. However, it should be noted, that she developed feelings for Matt Murdock who is Daredevil and that, if only subconsciously, may have been cause for her interest in Matt. Karen's loyalty to her friends can make her act cold and spiteful if she feels hurt or shunned by the people she trusts. Being the only worker of Foggy and Matt who wasn't aware that Matt is Daredevil, she was the only one who was constantly being lied to. After Foggy and Matt stopped even speaking with each when Foggy discovered Daredevil's identity, it affected her state greatly, causing her to state that they were a team and this was not how a team acts. Due to Foggy not informing her why this was happening, she threatened to punch him in the throat if he claimed the situation was "complicated" and stated that he did not care about her. These traits become more evident when she engaged in a romantic relationship with Matt. After a string of ill-concocted lies, his failure to appear at Frank Castle's trial - effectively causing the firm to shut down, and Karen finding a half-naked Elektra Natchios in his bed, she assumed the worst, severed all ties with him immediately, claiming he wasn't a hero that could save New York City. She can be viewed as a woman who gets into trouble quite often, from being caught in the crossfire of the Blacksmith framing the Punisher, almost being assassinated by Fisk numerous times, and kidnapped by the Hand, James Wesley and Ray Schoonover. Relationships *Matt Murdock - Former boss, friend and ex-boyfriend. *Foggy Nelson - Friend and former boss. *Ben Urich - Ally and friend. *Brett Mahoney - Friend. *Elena Cardenas - Friend. *Wilson Fisk - Enemy. *James Wesley - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Frank Castle - Friend and ally. *Ray Schoonover - Enemy. *David Lieberman - Ally. *Dinah Madani - Ally. *Billy Russo - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Daredevil'' - Deborah Ann Woll ***Season 1 ****"Into the Ring" (First appearance) ****"Cut Man" ****"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" ****"In the Blood" ****"World on Fire" ****"Condemned" ****"Stick" ****"Shadows in the Glass" ****"Speak of the Devil" ****"Nelson v. Murdock" ****"The Path of the Righteous" ****"The Ones We Leave Behind" ****"Daredevil" ***Season 2 ****"Bang" ****"Dogs To A Gunfight" ****"New York's Finest" ****"Penny and Dime" ****"Kinbaku" ****"Regret Only" ****"Semper Fidelis" ****"Guilty as Sin" ****"Seven Minutes in Heaven" ****"The Man in The Box" ****".380" ****"The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" ****"A Cols Day in Hell's Kitchen" ***Season 3 ****"TBA" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5902120/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast **''Iron Fist'' ***"Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" (Mentioned only) ***"Felling Tree with Roots" (Mentioned only) **''The Defenders'' - Deborah Ann Woll **''The Punisher'' - Deborah Ann Woll Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Karen Page is Matt Murdock's love interest until she's killed by Bullseye. *Karen was also the one who sold out Matt Murdock's identity as Daredevil to the Kingpin in the comics due to being a drug junkie at the time who wanted quick cash. Gallery ''Daredevil'' "Into the Ring" Into the Ring Karen Page.png Into the Ring Daniel Fisher and Karen Page.png Into the Ring Karen Page-1.png Into the Ring Karen Page-2.png Into the Ring NYPD Officer, Karen and Daniel Fisher.png Into the Ring Karen Page-3.png Into the Ring Karen Page-4.png Into the Ring Karen Page-5.png Into the Ring Interrogation room.png Into the Ring Karen Page-6.png Into the Ring Karen Page-7.png Into the Ring Karen Page-8.png Into the Ring Matt listening to Karen's heartbeat.png Into the Ring Karen Page-9.png Into the Ring Karen Page-10.png Into the Ring Karen Page strangled by Clyde Farnum.png Into the Ring Karen Page strangled by Clyde Farnum-1.png Into the Ring Karen Page-11.png Into the Ring Karen Page-12.png Into the Ring Karen, Foggy and Matt.png Into the Ring Matt, Foggy and Karen.png Into the Ring Karen Page-13.png Into the Ring Karen Page-14.png Into the Ring Foggy and Karen.png Into the Ring Foggy and Karen-1.png Into the Ring Karen Page-15.png Into the Ring Karen reflected in Matt's glasses.png Into the Ring Karen Page-16.png Into the Ring Karen Page-17.png Into the Ring Karen Page and Mr. Rance.png Into the Ring Karen Page-18.png Into the Ring Karen Page-19.png Into the Ring Foggy, Karen and Matt.png Into the Ring Karen Page-20.png Into the Ring Foggy, Karen and Matt-1.png Into the Ring Karen and Matt.png Into the Ring Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law-1.png "Cut Man" Cut Man Karen Page.png Cut Man Karen Page-1.png Cut Man Karen Page and Foggy Nelson.png Cut Man Karen Page and Foggy Nelson-1.png Cut Man Karen Page and Foggy Nelson-2.png Cut Man Karen Page-2.png "Daredevil" Matt Murdock and Karen Page.jpg Promotion Karen Page DAW.png Daredevil Netflix 01.jpg Daredevil Poster 03.png ''The Punisher'' Promotion Jon-bernthal-starts-filming-the-punisher-first-set-photos-17.jpg References (Earth-616)| }}//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Secretaries Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Secret keepers